First Day Back
by Windrider1967
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are at McKinley ready to turn the place on its head before Blaine blows Kurt's mind. Spoilers for all shows. Future Fic season3


I have had this story bouncing in my head for a bit now and figured it was time to get it down. With the spoilers for next season I have been thinking about what would happen with Blaine at McKinley with Kurt (Please RIB do not let this be an unfounded rumor) Just a little combined two shot about their first day and Blaine's audition. R&R always appreciated and thanks to all my readers out there who help keep me writing.

* * *

><p>For the first time since being at McKinley High School Kurt Hummel walked the halls like he completely owned them. Sure he had prided himself on not caring what other people thought about him in previous years. When he had returned from Dalton, to Karofsky's promises of freedom and protection, he had felt even more confident. But this feeling today was more than confidence, more than comfort, more than security. This feeling today was that of being totally at home.<p>

As Kurt looked down the hall towards his locker the reason for his euphoria came into view. Standing there, waiting for him, was his _boyfriend. _Even after a full summer Kurt still was amazed to see Blaine outside of the old Dalton uniform, but today he looked spectacular. Darkwash jeans just tight enough to show off his perfect ass, a burgandy polo shirt and black Chuck Taylors and he had even left the curls ungelled, just the way Kurt liked them. What was even more amazing to him were the looks that Blaine was getting from the girls who had found reasons to chat with him as he waited. Some of them looked positively hungry. Kurt couldn't help but smirk as he caught Blaine's eye and gave a quick nod to the girls and a wink.

"Excuse me ladies" Blaine said flashing his dazzling smile "I appreciate the welcome but I see someone I have to talk to for a minute"

As Kurt walked closer he had to chuckle at the obvious flirting that Blaine was both receiving and giving. There was no way that he could be jealous over some high school girls and he knew immediately what Blaine was up to. No time like the present to break some high school hearts.

"Hey there sexy" Kurt all but growled as he stepped inbetween the girls to reach Blaine's side. "How's your morning been?"

"Much better now" Blaine replied, reaching out to grab Kurt's hips and pull him into a tight embrace. "Should we really wreck their world?" he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"God yes" Kurt breathed back "I'm glad you got that whole bisexual thing out of the way last year otherwise I might be pissed" Blaine pulled back slightly and putting his hand on the back of Kurt's head pulled him down into a kiss. Everything stopped for a split second and then Kurt heard a girls voice mutter "Figures" as they split apart laughing.

"God I've been waiting all morning to do that Kurt. Do you know what it feels like to be positively stalked? I honestly felt like a piece of meat that had been tossed to the lions." Blaine said with a shudder.

"You do know it is only going to get worse right? By lunch time the girls will be plotting ways to convert you and the jocks will be filling up their slushies. Never say I didn't warn you before you decided to transfer."

"Being here with you makes up for all that, you know that right?" Blaine said reaching down to interlace their fingers.

"I'm glad, because I can tell you that having you here is much better than having my inbox flooded with messages and waiting for class breaks to chat for 2 minutes. As much as I loved coming back here last year I missed you more than I thought I would."

"Well" Blaine replied with a smile "You got me here now. You ready to go scandalize everyone in the cafeteria before Glee?"

"Of course Mr Anderson, let's do it. Speaking of glee, you never did tell me what you were going to do for your audition this afternoon."

"That Mr Hummel is for me to know and you to wait and see" Blaine smirked as they walked hand in hand towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>There was something comforting about walking into the choir room that afternoon. Glee club had always been a safe haven and New Directions a sort of disfunctional family, but walking in with Blaine by his side just felt right. Mike and Tina were already sitting quietly in the corner intent on something on Tina's iPhone. It still amazed Kurt how well they all fit together. Even through all the relationship drama and the problems they always were there for each other. And now Blaine was a part of that as well.<p>

Sitting down on the back row of the risers he pulled Blaine down next to him and leaned over to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"What's up baby?" Blaine asked with a smile

"Just feels good having you here you know? For so long now New Directions has been such a huge part of my life, and then you came along and took my heart and it just seems right to have the two most important thing to me together" He replied leaning in closer and wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist.

"I'm just glad to see you happy, truly happy." Blaine whispered as he placed a soft kiss to Kurt's hair.

Just then the rest of New Directions came wandering in followed by Mr Schuster. "OK guys, I hope everyone had a good summer. We'll get into this week's assignment shortly here but first I think we have a new member who would like to audition." He said looking over at Blaine "Anytime you're ready"

Kurt looked up as Blaine walked towards the front of the room and to the instrument rack, pulling out an acoustic guitar.

"I figured since you all had heard me in full competition mode I would go for something a little different here, something a little more _emotional" _he said with a sly wink at Kurt. "I don't think I could ever find a more appropriate song to express myself and how I feel right now." and with no further preamble he began picking a melody on the guitar.

Kurt almost burst into immediate tears and had to pull his eyes away when he realized what the song was. There really **was** no other song that fit them so well, and to hear his boyfriend singing it in front of everyone, in that open emotional tone that only he ever heard took his breath away as Blaine began

_I think that possibly_ _Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I want to come too _

Kurt looked up to see Blaine's eyes trained directly on him, face alight with emotion, totally open. He had to catch a breath as Blaine winked shyly at him before lowering his gaze to the guitar.

_I think that possibly_ _Maybe I'm falling for you_

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me _

_I never knew just what it was _

_about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

He thought back to all the times they had spent over coffee. The second time they met was over coffee, when he spilled his heart out to a total stranger about his life and his fears and his insecurities. The afternoons after practice spent at the Lima Bean just talking. The fact that they had spent so long getting to know each other at that one table, opening up and occasionally fighting. Then once they were together and he was back at McKinley it was their spot, to get away from the world and just enjoy each other.

_I think that possibly_ _Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_Now I'm shining too _

_Because_ _Oh_ _Because I've fallen quite hard over you_

He looked deep into Blaine's eyes as he quietly sang along on the next lines, knowing that they expressed **everything** he felt.

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_All of the while_

_All of the while_

_All of the while it was you, you!_

As the last notes from the guitar faded, as the glee club applauded, the only thing he could do was was walk to the front of the room, place his hands on Blaine's face and look deep into his eyes and whisper "I love you too"


End file.
